Bukimi Unsil
Past Bukimi "What worth do you have to even speak to a worthless being like me."~Bukimi Unsil, the past before the sonic boom timeline had settled. Future Bukimi "What do you want, Idiot!?" Bukimi Unsil, the sonic boom timeline. Bukimi Bio(Past) Name: Bukimi Unsil Nickname : Buki, Trash(to some) Age: 20 {appears to look 18} Species: Hedgehog Like: Comfort, friends(She has none), flowers, alone time, making herself feel low and drugs Dislike: Work, most people, hot places, having her trust broken. Advance Bio Backstory: Bukimi Unsil works for a huge company that pays hugely for hard work; however, this wasn't the case with her, as no one cares for what she does and she even wonders why they allowed her in. She is forgetful and quick to blame everything on herself as she appears useless to anyone she met. Everytime she is alone, she would buy any drugs she could get a hold of, she had live through five different Overdoses and the doctors seem to wonder why she was doing such thing to herself. Other reasons for this drug abuse was how many times Bukimi had dated and been cheated onshe never had sex.. Dated 15 times from middle school years to end of college years and cheated on those same 15 times... Bukimi started her drug abuse after her 10 date/cheat in high school and she felt she could fit in better that way; only to have the same events done to her five other times. Once she gotten a job, she worked hard- but never payed well compare to the others, and the need to drug herself became more of a life than a simple need.(Work on later) Personality: Gloomy, dark and cold. Best way many speak of her, they call her the 'Gloom doom' due to these dark feelings of hers. Appearances: Bukimi's long hair is strange with some curls at the ends, but she always put it up in a ponytail due to how long it is since she never gets it cut. She wears a wore gray, long sleeve shirt and a tore black vest with tore jeans and wearing black biker boots. Always noting the bag under her eyes as she never get much sleep with her pale appearance. Her fur is a dull gray, as if no life is in her and her eyes are a hunting, icy blue that give a soft glow compare to the dull colors she has. Side effects of taking so many drugs: Bukimi has no senses of pain, and at times has short tempers that could harm others. Other info *Bukimi will lie to get anything that may involve **Drugs **Comfort **Love **and to be left along *Bukimi doesn't remember most of her childhood, simple due to not being a happy life. *Bukimi has the basic knowledge of how to use one gun type, a pistol. Theme songs Bukimi Bio(Sonic boom) Name: Bukimi Unsil Nickname : Buki Age: 19 {appears to look 18} Species: Hedgehog/Angel of darkness Likes: Her friends, flowers will lie saying she doesn't, alone time and cooking. Dislikes: extremely hot places and not being able to sleep. Advance Bio Weakness: Angels, Holy powers, light powerswise and her own sorrowful being inside Powers: Made powers *Arm bands - Increase/decrease volume of voice *Gloves: Can lift/carry heavier things *Shoes: Can super jump as high as the Empire State building full strength Personality: Hardheaded, stubborn, easily angry and acts 'tough' Background: (working on) Love Interest: ... No one... Friends * Davien The Lycan Skunk (Fighting Partner) *... Rivals *... Enemies * Josh The Mink *... Weapons *Hand-to-hand *guns different RPs if I end up using Bukimi Unsil in anything but Sonic Boom RPs **Pistols *Pistol Bukimi Unsil uses [Can be wielded with the shotgun or be duel wielded.] **Shotguns *Shotgun Bukimi Unsil uses *Second Shotgun type Bukimi Unsil uses **Machine guns *Heavy Machine gun Bukimi Unsil uses *Submachine gun that Bukimi Unsil can also use **Rocket launchers ** Railgun *Base idea for the railgun Bukimi Unsil can use. **Anything she can pick up wise Theme songs Gallery Bukimi Unsil the Angel of Darkness -So long Sentiment- With words.png Baine unsil's emotions.jpg Baine Unsil X Upsilon -Angel of Darkness yay-.png|Old... Sonic Boom Baine 3.jpg Sonic Boom Baine 2.jpg Upsilon X Baine Unsil -Hehe-.png|Old... Random picture of Baine Unsil and all that.jpg|Old... Baine unsil and Upsilon -question mark-.jpg|Old... (Working)